The A-Men
by Hotaru Shinpei
Summary: This is a parody of X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin working on the story, I just wanna say that this is a parody of X-men. So Arnold and his friends may remind you of a certain X-Man. If you know who it is immediately comment on it. And Rick is a made up character of mine

Arnold: Metal Claws and healing Factor

Gerald: Heat Vision

Helga: Phasing

Pheobe: Atmokinesis

Sid: Teleportation

Rick: Cryokinesis

Eugene: Energy Manipulation

Rhonda: Steel Shaping

Lila: Telekinesis


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold: So this is my city, Hillwood. And this is my school, Hillwood Middle School. My friends Gerald, Helga, Pheobe, Sid, Eugene, Rhonda and Lila are about to meet a new friend.

Mr. Simmons: Good morning, class. So today we will be learning about the main idea and context clues, but before we get into that, I would like to introduce a new student.

(Enter Rick.)

Mr. Simmons: This is your new student, Rick Hardlight.

Rick: Sup?

Mr. Simmons: Please take your seat next to Arnold.

(Rick scans the classroom.)

Rick: Who's Arnold?

(Arnold raises his hand.)

Arnold: I'm right here!

Rick: Oh, I remember you. We met at the...arcade, was it?

Arnold: Yeah!

Rick: Good to see you again!

(After the lesson...)

(Lunchtime)

Rick: Where to sit? Where to sit?

Arnold: Hey, Rick! Over here!

(Rick sits down next to Sid at Arnold's table.)

Rick: Whoa. You have a lot of friends.

Gerald: Nice to meet ya. Name's Gerald.

Helga: Name's Pataki. Helga Pataki.

Rick: Wait. Doesn't your dad on a phone store a few blocks down?

Helga: Yes, he does.

Rick: I got my phone from him. Thanks a bunch!

Pheobe: I'm Pheobe Heyerdahl.

Rick: Hey, I am a big fan of your dad!

Pheobe: You are?!

Rick: Yes! Fencing is my favorite sport!

Arnold: He told me he once played in the Hillwood Olympics.

Eugene: Name's Eugene.

Rick: Nice to meet you.

Rhonda: I'm Rhonda.

Rick: Nice to meet ya. I heard that the school psycho has a crush on you.

Gerald: Oh, you must've heard about Curly.

Rhonda: He does. Why won't he just leave me alone?!

Lila: I'm Lila. It's ever so nice to meet you, Rick.

Rick: You too.


	3. Chapter 3

(Arnold and his friends walk home.)

Arnold: So how was your first day, Rick?

Rick: It was amazing. Mr. Simmons is so nice.

Gerald: Glad you enjoyed it, cause next week is the last week of school.

Rick: What?! That's terrible.

Helga: Don't worry. We can visit Arnold's house during the summer.

Rick: That's the Sunset Arms Boarding House, right?

Arnold: Yes.

(Two dudes driving a tanker roll down the street.)

Dude: Dude, we're out of control! Drop the tank!

(A tank falls off.)

Rick: ICE CREAM!

Lila: Wait, Rick!

Arnold: Hold it. Let him dream.

(Rick opens the tanker. Green glop squirts out.)

Rhonda: What is this (bleep)?!

Arnold: Anyhoo, we may need baths.

(Arnold gets out of the bath.)

Arnold: What was that stuff? Well, whatever it was, it sure wasn't ice cream.

Grandpa: Shortman, heads up!

Arnold: Aaaahh!

(A girder hits Arnold. A bruise is on Arnold's hand but he watches it heal before his eyes.)

Arnold: Oh my... I GOTTA CALL GERALD!

(Meanwhile, at Gerald's house...)

Gerald: What was that crap? I mean, how does that happen?

(Gerald's eyes suddenly turn yellow and hurt.)

Gerald: Aaahh, my eyes!

(Gerald's eyes suddenly become lasers and shoot at a vase. The vase is vaporized.)

Gerald: Lasers from my...I GOTTA GET THE OTHERS!

(Meanwhile, at Rick's house...)

Rick: I can't believe I thought that was ice cream. How could I have been so stupid?!

(Rick's hands suddenly feel cold.)

Rick: Who turned up the AC?!

(Rick's hand suddenly freezes his rock collection.)

Rick: On the bright side, I now have a ice collection. On the downside, MY ROCK COLLECTION! But this happens right now. I AM SO CALLING ARNOLD!

(Meanwhile, at Lila's house at the Sunset Arms Boarding house...)

Lila: I know what that stuff was and I know weird stuff happens when you come into contact with it.

Tim: So you actually touched radioactive waste?! I hope you don't get poisoned.

Lila: Me too. I'll be in my room. Night, daddy.

Tim: Night, Lila.

Lila: I know something weird'll happen to me. I just know it! (notices something) Oh, brother. There's some on my hand. I'll just wipe it off. (A napkin comes floating towards her hand.) Huh? What the..? (Lila raises her aim at a napkin and it floats towards her.) I have...ARNOLD!


	4. Chapter 4

(Meanwhile, at Helga's house...)

Helga: What was that stuff? It's all that stupid Rick's fault.

(Helga nearly walks into a wall but phases through it.)

Helga: What was that? (Helga nearly punches the wall but her hand phases through the wall.

Helga: ARNOLD!

(Meanwhile, at Pheobe's house...)

Pheobe: What was that weird glowing yellow stuff?

(Pheobe's eyes suddenly turn white.)

(The sky suddenly becomes sunny and then stormy after a minute.)

Pheobe: GOTTA GET ARNOLD!

(Meanwhile, at Sid's house...)

Sid: Was that stuff SGFOS?

(Sid suddenly is in the living room.)

Sid: I'm in the living room! How did I end up here?

(Sid suddenly starts glowing.)

Sid: What the...

(Sid suddenly disappears in a flash of light and is sent outside.)

Sid: I GOTTA FIND ARNOLD!

(Meanwhile, at Eugene's house...)

Eugene: What was that crap?

(Eugene's hands suddenly turn yellow and hurt.)

Eugene: My hands!

(Eugene's hands suddenly shoot x-lasers and shoot at a bookshelf. A book falls down.)

Eugene: What. The. Hell. I GOTTA GET EVERYONE!

(Meanwhile, at Rhonda's house...)

Rhonda: What was that crap? I mean, how does that happen?

(Rhonda's hands suddenly feel heavier.)

Rhonda: Why do I feel weaker? (Rhonda's entire body suddenly becomes a steel substance to form a body. Her body then turns back to flesh.)

Rhonda: Holy Crap! GOTTA GET THE OTHERS!


End file.
